


ColdFlash

by Hudson_shipper



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Songfic, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22332628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hudson_shipper/pseuds/Hudson_shipper
Summary: Сборник коротких зарисовок по постам из группы КолдФлэш http://vk.com/coldflash
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Kudos: 4





	1. Soulmate AU

Кейтлин говорила, что её соулмейт выражает собой что-то необычное, что-то магическое и горячее: на её плече отчетливо видно небольшое красное пятно. Маленький огонек пламени, аккуратный, как и сама Сноу, ярко выделяется на молочной коже девушки и всячески притягивает взгляд. Сама Кейтлин отмахивается, неловко улыбаясь и краснея, но потрогать не дает. Она, похоже, все еще верит в сказку о том, что знак соулмейта может резонировать с твоим, который находится на теле этого самого соулмейта и откликаться, посылая тепло. Барри Аллен в это не верил, ощущая каждый раз лишь холод. 

У Циско, что крайне смешно, был золотой дракон. Природа решила над ним посмеяться - не иначе, - ведь его татуировка находится чуть ниже пупка, вечно скрытая одеждой и так, что рассмотреть можно лишь при более близком контакте. Сам Циско, Барри уверен, оставил на своем соулмейте мини-учебник по физике или, в крайнем случае, компьютер. 

У Барри на запястье красовалась снежинка. Тоже маленькая, но все же больше огонька Кейтлин. Темно-синяя, с тонкой обводкой ярко-голубого по краям, будто каемка на белоснежной узорчатой скатерти, постеленной матерью еще в далеком безоблачном детстве, пронизанная насквозь белыми полосочками - венками. У Аллена она вызывает ассоциации с зимой, лютым морозом и холодом. Холод, к слову, Барри ощущает каждый раз, сколько бы не касался невольной татуировки. Иногда, сидя в комнате перед камином вечерами после трудного дня супергероя, Флэш скользил взглядом по отметке соулмейта, невесомо поглаживая чуть покрасневшую кожу рядом. В детстве мама говорила, Барри помнит отлично, словно это была книжная история про динозаврика, что татуировка реагирует на своего хозяина. В то время маленький Барри думал, что речь о нем, но только к пятнадцати годам сообразил, что он тут, к слову, совершенно не при чем. Соулмейт, кем бы он не был, влиял на жизнь тогда еще маленького Аллена с самого детства и по сей день продолжает, заставляя неловко ежиться и вздрагивать на очередной вспышке жжения. 

Говорят, что боль твоей половинки, будь то душевная или физическая, намного больнее собственной. Жжение, Барри стоит признать, было довольно часто и заставляло волноваться. Видимо, парень всегда усмехается на подобных мыслях, его соулмейт часто влипает в неприятности или получает в драке. Другого объяснения тому, что однажды вокруг тату было не покраснение, а натуральный синяк, скрывающий синие контуры, Аллен найти не мог. В такие моменты парень желал больше всего, что встретить того самого человека, свою родственную душу, можно и в конце жизни. Или совсем не встретить. О последнем Флэш старается не думать, предпочитая занять мысли более подходящим.

Когда Джо в один из будней показывает базу данных предполагаемых преступников, Аллен на пару мгновений замирает, разглядывая незнакомое лицо мужчины с коротким ежиком волос и яркими, странно живыми - для фото - глазами цвета ясного неба. Тату странно пульсирует, отдавая легкой дрожью, но в тот момент Барри не заостряет внимание на подобном. Пять минут спустя Циско сообщает о новом ограблении и Флэш приступает к работе, отодвигая Барри Аллена, судмедэксперта, на второй план.

А потом Флэш встречает Леонарда Снарта - преступника, вора, лжеца и того самого мужчину с невероятными голубыми глазами из полицейской базы даных. Тату тут же заходится новой болью, пульсирует, бьет тупой колкостью в висках, но Флэшу не пристало пускать слезы от какого-то соулмейта. Барри решительно игнорирует её, решает глянуть на сходящую с ума отметину позже, незаметно касаясь ту пальцами сквозь плотную ткань костюма, а после нацепляет маску Флеша и растворяется. 

Вечером следующего дня, когда преступность города берет выходной, а у Барри Аллена буквально отваливаются руки и ноги от усталости, соулмейт преподносит супергерою сюрприз. На чуть припухшем запястье, в центре синей невероятной снежинки, прорисовалась алая, всепоглощающая молния. Аллен моргает, невольно приоткрывая рот от удивления и осознания, а после давится воздухом. Красная вспышка на его запястье, его собственная, видимо, так гармонично сливающаяся со знаком соулмейта, игриво блестит в свете от камина. 

Два дня спустя, посредине рабочего дня простого судмедэксперта, у Барри Аллена звонит телефон. Номер высвечивается незнакомый, но внутренний голос, как и тату, зудят о том, что нужно взять трубку. Парень проводит пальцем по экрану, передвигая мигающую зеленую трубку вправо, а после набирает побольше воздуха и выдыхает:

_\- Барри Аллен у телефона, здравствуйте._

_\- Что же, Scarlett, - мужчина на том конце провода усмехается, а у Барри по спине мурашки бегут от знакомого прозвища, - это было неожиданно._

_\- Откуда у тебя мой номер? - Барри выпаливает буквально за секунду, еще не до конца понимая глупость собственного вопроса; Леонард на том конце усмехается, а Аллен буквально перед собой видит, как блестят его живые глаза, неосознанно поглаживая большим пальцем другой руки снежинку с молнией. - Ты ведь никого не убил, чтобы его узнать?_

_\- Пусть я и не окончил старшую школу, но зайти на сайт вашего участка в состоянии. - В голосе Снарта неприкрытое ликование, а Барри вдруг понимает, что **это** будет трудно. Это, чем бы **"это"** самое не было. - Меняться я не собираюсь, kid. Имей в виду._

_\- Я... - Флэш теряется на секунду, использует свою скорость для обдумывания, а после выдыхает, - ... еще ничего и не предлагал._

_\- Имей в виду._

_\- Разумеется._

_Молчание длится секунд десять от силы, но для Барри, с его-то скоростью, кажется, прошла вечность._

_\- Завтра планируется ограбление центрального банка, - Снарт, как бы невзначай, нарочито тянет гласные; дрожь вновь бежит по позвоночнику супергероя, а тату непривычно чешется, - надеюсь, что Флэш заскочет на огонек..._

_\- Не сомневайся даже, Холод._

_\- ... и окажется не таким быстрым, как я думаю. На более близкой дистанции, конечно._

_Барри краснеет, улавливая двойное дно в сказанном, а после невольно улыбается в трубку._

_\- Я поймаю тебя._

_\- Несомненно._

И это, пожалуй, звучит как обещание. Барри улыбается.


	2. Два к одному

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU, где Лен-из-будущего/Барри/Лен

Сражение с Капитаном Холодом было в самом разгаре, когда на парковке ночного Стар-Сити открылся портал. Оба противника резко остановились, наблюдая за постепенно раскрывающейся временной воронкой, когда с той стороны появилась человеческая фигура. Аллен напрягся, чуть отступая назад и готовясь уже наброситься на противника, попутно убрав Холода с дороги, как замер. Тёмная фигура неизвестного вышла на свет, являя знакомую синюю парку и криопушку в правой руке. Глаза Барри расширились, рот слегка приоткрылся, а от волнения он, казалось, сейчас завибрирует и скроется, пройдя прям сквозь стену в попытке сбежать от двух совершенно одинаковых пар глаз. Леонард Снарт из будущего стянул с головы очки, разминая шею легким движением и облизнул пересохшие губы. Барри невольно задержал взгляд на этом жесте, подмечая, что щеки против воли окрашиваются в красный цвет, а в голове всплывают картинки недавнего сна. 

\- Мне нужен Уэллс. И Циско. Поэтому, надеюсь, вы остановите своё продуктивное сражение и отведете меня туда. - Леонард подметил румянец на щеках спидстера, тут же хмыкая; Барри опустил взгляд в пол и сглотнул. - Я, конечно, могу и сам, но это будет странно. Для вас.

Барри сжал кулаки так, что кожа костюма заскрипела. Взрослый Снарт с интересом следил за уменьшенной копией его любимого Флэша, а Леонард этого времени, в свою очередь, сверлил взглядом свою старшую версию.

\- С чего я должен тебе помогать? 

\- Мы один человек, Холод. Не выпендривайся.

Переглядки двух Холодов длились не более минуты, но внутри у Барри всё трепетало. Голова против воли начинала кружиться так, будто организму вновь не хватает глюкозы, и он вот-вот грохнется в обморок. 

\- Почему вас двое? - голос, вопреки ожиданиям обоих Снартов, не дрожал. - То есть, я видел, как открылся портал и оттуда вышел второй Холод, но почему?

\- О, Scarlett. - Пришедший мужчина знакомо усмехнулся, поднимаясь с земли и отряхнул любимую парку. - Не один ты можешь во времени путешествовать.

\- Ты выглядишь моложе, чем Снарт... этого времени. 

\- Перевертыш? - Леонард настоящего отзеркалил ухмылку, как он думал, копии, тут же наставляя на неизвестного оружие.

\- Проверь, Барри. - Мужчина склонил голову к плечу и оскалился сильнее; Барри за секунду вжал клона в стену, не давая и шагу сделать. - Kid, ты такой холодный. Тебя нужно согреть.

Насмешливый тон должен был натолкнуть Аллена на мысль, что не стоило так близко подходить к врагу, да и вообще не стоило прижимать такое знакомое тело к стене, особенно если это тело снится тебе в однозначных снах эротического содержания. 

\- Отойди от него. 

Ледяной голос Леонарда этого времени на гостя, кажется, совершенно не действовал, потому что в следующую секунду тот прижался к губам Барри своими, сразу же утягивая в жаркий поцелуй. Руки клона прижали спидстера к себе, юркий язык проскользнул в приоткрывшийся от неожиданности рот, а Барри потерял голову от долгожданных ощущений. 

\- Я сказал отойти от него. 

В следующие секунды Леонард этого времени активизировал пушку, выстреливая в целующихся леденящим, как и тон Снарта, потоком. Барри в последние секунды успел переместиться в сторону, чтобы удар не задел ни его, ни клона. Сам мужчина лишь посмеивался, глядя на неудовлетворенное лицо бегуна и на свою младшую версию. Первый Снарт был готов сжечь второго взглядом. У Барри закружилась голова. 

\- Лучше бы ты демонстрировал свой характер собственника где-нибудь в другом месте, Леонард. - Снарт хмыкнул, легко стряхивая снег с капюшона, который всё же зацепила криопушка. - А не самому себе в подворотне в три часа ночи. 

Барри, красный как помидор, не знал куда себя деть. С одной стороны его тайные желания, которых тот стыдился и считал недостойными Флэша, были частично осуществлены, но с другой Леонард этого времени видел его, Аллена, целующимся с самим собой. От осознания этого становилось стыдно. 

\- Идём, я отведу тебя к Уэллсу.

* * *

Взяв все необходимые данные, Леонард плотнее запахнул парку и в который раз усмехнулся. Его младшая версия нелюдимо пристроилась в углу, не приближаясь, но и не давая никуда уйти. Гостя из будущего поведение себя же самого заставляло веселиться, всячески издеваться и задевать того. Только за два часа пребывания в СТАР десятилетнего прошлого Леонард успел поспорить с самим собой трижды. Барри Аллен этого времени, юный герой Стар-Сити и будущий - Лен подмигнул опешившему судмедэксперту - муж Капитана Холода неустанно краснел и всячески извинялся непонятно за что, заставляя Леонарда смеяться и оказывать парню знаки внимания. Лен этого времени бесился, щурился, стараясь одним взглядом отогнать чужака от Аллена, но сам действовать не спешил. 

Когда портал в будущее был открыт, а Холод торжествующе усмехался немой победе, Леонард притянул Барри к себе и поцеловал в уголок губ, прощаясь.

\- А ты, Холод, шевели задницей и лови момент. - Голубые глаза с весельем смотрели в точь-в-точь такие же, но раздраженные. - А то ходит тут один зелёный, покушающийся на наше.

И, чмокнув смущенного дальше некуда спидстера в макушку, Леонард из будущего скрылся в вихре времени, отсалютовав криопушкой самому себе напоследок. Барри кашлянул, привлекая внимание к себе, дабы избежать нелепой паузы.

\- Ну, спокойной ночи, Снарт.

\- Стоять, Scarlett. 

Четыре поцелуя, отметил для себя бегун, в день от Леонарда Снарта - слишком много, ведь плавится перед его насмешливым взглядом было слишком смущающе и, пожалуй, всё же приятно. 

На пятый поцелуй Барри нарвался сам.


	3. Студенческое хоккейное AU

Шел второй час напряженной игры. На кону стояло желание, за невыполнение которого пришла бы более страшная кара. Барри клятвенно уверил Циско, что выполнит любое пожелание, Рамон лишь недоверчиво покачал головой. По правилу их кампуса, включающее в себя написанный самими студентами Кодекс, карточный долг - святая святых, а если ты струсил, то ждет тебя кара в виде пробежки по всей немалой территории университета в обнаженном виде. Перед комиссией из другого кампуса, в которую входит доктор Харрисон Уэллс, гений, любимец всех гиков и личный стимул учиться для Барри Аллена. Уэллс для него подобен идолу, стремиться к которому парень пообещал себе еще за два года до поступления.  
Иногда Барри готов был биться головой о стену. Собственные принципы порой работали вовсе не так, как нужно. 

_\- Ты должен вступить в группу Негодяев и надрать, наконец, зад Снарту. - Циско гаденько усмехнулся, демонстрируя Аллену ямочки на смуглых щеках, после чего хохотнул, продолжая поигрывать выигрышными картами. - Желательно в несколько другом понятии..._

_\- Циско! - Барри задохнулся от возмущения, - Ты как себе это представляешь вообще? Он ведь... они ведь... хоккеисты! Ты меня видел?_

_\- Ну, если особо не вглядываться, то ты довольно ничего такой. - Карие глаза азартно блеснули в свете настольной лампы. - Рост есть, скорость имеется. Даже пресс подкачал. Настоящая мечта для..._

_\- ... для боксерской груши и тупых громил._

Барри устало вздохнул, упираясь в стену напротив тяжелым взглядом. И чёрт же его дернул сыграть с Циско на желание в покер. Мексиканец оказался на редкость подкован в мухлеже, а Барри, мнивший себя до этого быстрым и внимательным, резко проиграл по всем фронтам. Не зря ведь Рамон был отличником по всем предметам, протеже Уэллса, гением в миниатюре и до чертиков стратегом, кроме, разве что, в истории и физической культуре. Что-что, а тягать штанги или бегать, как Барри, Франциско не умел. Зато в точных науках ему не было равных. 

_\- Ладно, - напряженно выдавил из себя Аллен пару минут спустя, - я согласен на пари._

Рамон потер ладошки в предвкушении, подобно суперзлодею из комиксов или мультфильмов. Злобный смех Барри додумал сам.

* * *

\- Я пришел к вам на отбор. - Барри нервно сжал лямку спортивного рюкзака в кулак; зеленые глаза затравленно метались из стороны в сторону, а губы плотно сжаты. - В команду.

\- Какие люди, вы только гляньте! - насмешливо пробасил Тони Вудворд, школьный ночной кошмар Барри. - Неудачники в другом корпусе, Аллен. Тащи свою худосочную задницу туда.

\- А ты только и можешь, что на неё смотреть, да? - холодный голос капитана, кажется, заставил кровь в жилах Флэша стынуть. - Подбери слюни и убирайся на уроки, Вудворд. Твоя тренировка закончена.

\- Да пошел ты! 

Леонард Снарт, старшекурсник, недавно избежавший ареста на пятнадцать суток из-за драки. Барри невольно поёжился, чувствуя прожигающий взгляд голубых леденистых глаз на себе. В хоккейном клубе заслужил кличку Капитана Холода за свое отношение к окружающим, безразличную и жестокую тактику игры как со своими, так и с гостями. Возглавляет свою группу Негодяев, школьный клуб хоккеистов, в которую входят также Мик Рори, Тони Вудворд, Хартли Рэтэуэй, Лиза Снарт - младшая сестра Лена, да и все остальные отморозки универа. Будучи главным в секции легкой атлетики, сам Аллен успел заслужить имя Флэш. Бегун в красном, один из лучших в штате, не раз вырывавший победу у остальных, начиная со школьных лет. В его группу можно было вписать Оливера Куина, Фелисити Смоук, Сару и Лорен Лэнс, Рэя Палмера и Айрис Уэст. Циско и Кейтлин Сноу, лучшие друзья Барри, считались менеджерами клуба, предпочитая заботиться о состоянии команды.

 _\- Знаешь, Scarlett, не ожидал тебя тут увидеть. - Леонард легко сощурился, позволяя мимическим морщинкам скопиться в уголках таких завораживающих - Барри вовремя себя одернул, чтобы не облизнуться, - голубых глаз; ладони тут же начали потеть, выдавая волнение спидстера с головой. - Корпус бегунов, если мне не изменяет память, намного левее нашей арены._

Барри нечасто видел Лена на занятиях, зато на ледовом поле или в спортзале - да. И нет, Барри совершенно точно не заделался в сталкеры и не следит за тем, как тренируется Снарт. Хотя, был один раз. Или два. Ну, ладно, раз пять точно. В день. А если уж совсем говорить на чистоту, то у Барри от внезапно вспыхнувшей год назад влюбленности в капитана команды хоккеистов начинает вставать буквально от одного взгляда. Моменты, когда разгоряченное тело Капитана Холода, как бы это смешно не звучало, было покрыто испариной от физической нагрузки, от созерцания упругих мышц под светлой кожей, от того, как сильные руки держат клюшку или же гантели - по средам и пятницам у Лена тренажерный зал - совершая невероятные, на взгляд самого спидстера, упражнения, Барри предпочитает и вовсе не вспоминать хотя бы потому, что бежать до комнаты далековато, а до общего душа как-то неудобно и стыдно. А ещё можно нарваться на неприятности, например на Тони, который только и ждет момента, желая вжать Барри в ближайшую стену и отыметь.

От подобных мыслей Аллена резко передернуло, что не укрылось от взгляда Леонарда. 

_\- Тебе бы присесть. Бледный, как полотно, kid. Всё нормально? - Леонард нахмурился, протягивая руку и касаясь побледневшего лба бегуна; Барри резко бросило в жар._

_\- Д-да. Нормально. Проведи этот ваш обряд по выбору игроков или что там у вас._

Правила игры в хоккей Барри помнил смутно. Причем настолько смутно, что из известного ему было доступны лишь поверхностные знания: есть клюшка, есть шайба, есть ворота и двадцать игроков с хвостиком. На этом всё. Перспектива бегать голым перед доктором Уэллсом с каждой минутой становилась всё заманчивее, а желание скормить Циско домашнему крокодилу директора Тоуна росло ровно настолько же, сколько и бег топлес.

 _Леонард Снарт никогда не считал себя глупым. Ленивым, самодовольным, слишком уверенным, но не тупым. Поэтому вид мнущегося Барри Аллена был более чем заманчивым. Лен не раз замечал Флэша где-нибудь за кустом или стеной, когда тренировался. Барри вообще было трудно не заметить с этими его оленьими глазами, длинными ногами, упругой задницей и красном обтягивающем костюме. Да и Леонард особо не стремился забивать на второгодку. Аллен был его голубой мечтой, недостижимой целью и чем-то настолько далеким и желанным, что порой срывало тормоза. Хотелось впечатать парня в стену, задрать его чёртов пуловер и прижаться губами к торчащим, таким соблазнительным ключицам, оставляя свою метку. Подобное не раз случалось с Леном, занимая все его мысли одинокими ночами или же скучными парами. Сдерживание желаний так же имело отрицательный эффект. Чертов Вудворд только две недели назад нарвался на драку, отхватил по первое число, а заткнуться и перестать лезть к Барри ума всё не хватает. Лен делает мысленную пометку двинуть Тони по наглой роже при встрече и начинает отбор._

* * *

\- Черт возьми, Scarlett, ты на коньках стоять вообще умеешь? Нет, серьезно, зачем было приходить сюда, если ты и клюшку держать не можешь правильно? Переверни её, балда.

Лен закатил глаза, сделал пару шагов и хлопнул неуклюжему спидстеру по лбу. Тот лишь пристыженно поджал губы, что-то забурчал в ответ и нахмурился. Перспектива лажануть перед любовью всей студенческой жизни не радовала от слова совсем.

\- Если бы не Циско, я бы и не сунулся. 

\- Я лично заставлю Рамона проехать десять километров на одном коньке и со шваброй, если он еще раз пришлет сюда тебя, горе-хоккеист. Сидел в своей атлетике и не совался в дело настоящих мужчин.

Барри нахохлился, чуть ли не топая ногой о лед от обиды; зеленые глаза слегка увлажнились, выражение лица стало таким печальным, что у Леонарда в сердце защемило. Прежде чем понять, что он, собственно, вообще творит, губы Снарта прижались сначала к щеке Барри, а после и к верхнему веку, слизывая соленую капельку, оставляя легкий, целомудренный поцелуй. 

\- Лен? 

Старший тут же отстранился, стараясь придать выражению лица как можно более беспристрастный вид и не выдать своего смущения, в то время как лицо Барри покрылось от этого самого смущениями пятнами, исчезая, кажется, где-то за экипировкой.

 _\- Вот это я хорошо придумал с желанием. - Циско внезапно материализовался сзади, присвистнув. - Ай да я, ай да сын горячего солнца! Барри, должен будешь._

\- Рамон, катись к чёрту. - Лен чуть ли не прорычал, швыряя клюшку в хихикающего гика, а затем повернулся к смущенному Барри. - А ты сними экипировку и жди меня у входа в клуб. И да, Аллен, я тебе не девица, на первом свидании не только целоваться могу.

И, сверкнув голубыми глазами в сторону всё еще смеющегося Циско, Леонард удалился.


	4. Ангел!Леонард и Демон!Барри

****

_Испокон веков ангелы хранили своих подопечных и верхний мир от посягательства демонов; с самого истока времени ангелы и демоны вели непосильную, ни к чему не приводящую вражду, убивая друг друга десятками, а иногда и сотнями; бесконтрольное кровопролитие закончилось две тысячи лет назад, отпуская небесным созданиям их грехи и не создавая отрекшимся демонам новые. Тишина наступила лишь в тысяча пятьсот пятьдесят третьем году, в Англии, на исходе правления Джейн Грей, прозванную после «королевой девяти дней» за столько короткий срок на престоле. Для ангелов и демонов правление Джейн было судьбоносным, ведь в тот период молодая англичанка, носившая облик человека и являвшаяся порочным созданием Ада, прошла известные Девять Кругов по Данте, переродившись в ангела. Именно с того дня поднебесье и адские земли объявили перемирие._

Каждый ангел знал, что иметь хоть какие-либо связи, отношения, да и простые манеры вежливости с демонами было строго запрещено. За простой кивок головой в поднебесье наказывали несколькими днями в виде людей на земле, без каких-либо способностей и средств существования. Ангелов, словно нашкодивших котят, вышвыривали с облаков на землю, буквально сталкивали в грязь, а после наблюдали сверху. Леонарда подобная прерогатива не прельщала ни на грамм, но и отрицать правила смысла не было. Сам Снарт трижды подвергался подобному наказанию за то, что был пойман, и около десяти раз успешно избегал наказания.

Льюис Снарт был паршивым ангелом, совершая непотребства направо и налево. Леонард с детства наблюдал за ним, впитывал всё как губка, но правила нарушать не любил. Уж больно дороги его сердцу крылья, уж больно сильно он привязан к поднебесью. После семнадцати лишений крыльев Льюис Снарт был изгнан с облаков. Он стал демоном, продолжая совершать дебоши, но уже законно. Леонарду было плохо только от мысли, что это отродье является его родной кровью. 

Лиза Снарт, любимая младшая сестра Лена, также была ангелом. Она не творила злодеяния, не перечила старшим ангелам и делала всё, что от неё требовалось. А потом ушла, добровольно оставив ангельскую благодать и стала человеком. Леонард не раз подумывал о подобном, но что-то его останавливало. Становиться человеком, лишиться чувства полета и дома в золотых лучах восходящего солнца. Тоска по сестре была сильна, но еще большая тоска начала одолевать ангела, ступившего на скользкий путь, после гибели его человека.

Барри Аллен, двадцать три года, молодой судмедэксперт, в которого угодила молния. Парень провалялся в коме девять месяцев, а после был отключен от аппарата жизнеобеспечения. Леонард наблюдал за ним всю его жизнь, беспристрастно направляя и исправляя его грехи, заметая следы и не давая столь чистой и невинной душе очернить себя. Барри стал третьим подопечным в его карьере и первым, в которого Леонард Снарт, ангел-хранитель, безнадежно влюбился. 

**__**

Ангел и его подопечный не могут контактировать напрямую, связывать себя какими-либо узами и поддерживать связь. Даже одна встреча, один взгляд или прикосновение, брошенное ангелом к человеку без прикрытия ангельской сущности, может закончиться лишением крыльев и казнью, человек же попадет в Ад.

Три встречи напрямую, четыре улыбки, два прикосновения и один короткий разговор сделали свое дело. Барри Аллен прознал про ангелов и демонов, стал свидетелем полета и белоснежных крыльев, которые постепенно тускнели. За каждое нарушение правил, будь то легкое или совсем запрещенное, ангел платил крыльями. Серый и блеклый цвет украшал оперение Леонарда после прикосновений его человека. А через два дня в Барри Аллена попала молния.

****

_Каждый человек имеет право на место в ангельском гарнизоне. Но лишь достойный сможет выдержать все испытания и принести Господу клятву верности. Остальных же, порочных и заклейменных прикосновениями к ангелу, ждет царство Аида._

Демоны по своей природе слишком искусны в коварстве, они алчны, порочны, неверны и прокляты. Когда Леонард отбывал последнее наказания после смерти Барри в больнице, одно из перьев почернело. Ангел с ужасом ожидал наказания, но его не последовало. У небесной канцелярии оказалось скверное чувство юмора.

****

_\- Никогда не думал, что скажу это, но спасибо, что дал мне умереть. - Знакомый голос с нотками веселья и толикой непривычного холода, вкупе с горячим дыханием, обожгли мочку уха; Леонард невольно дернул крыльями, стараясь уйти от ощущения. - Чувство полета и желание забрать у какого-нибудь несчастного его жалкую душонку я не обменяю ни на какие прикосновения к ангелу, который даже не смог спасти своего возлюбленного._

_\- Что с тобой стало, Scarlett?_

_Демон в ответ лишь рассмеялся и раскрыл свои черные, словно смола, редкие крылья и скрестил руки на груди. Некогда карие глаза стали полностью черными, улыбка на любимом лице Леонарда превратилась в оскал, а на длинных пальцах, которые ангел любил целовать при редких встречах, выросли безобразные когти._

_\- Я всего лишь влюбился в ангела и получил его поцелуй. - Юноша беспечно пожал плечами, хмыкая. - А потом за это получил наказание. Весьма комично, правда?_

Леонард Снарт никогда не был послушным ангелом: он приглядывал за несколькими людьми, будь те его подопечными или нет, он любил незаметно касаться людей и наблюдать за их душами, не давая осквернить особо чистые, он защищал виновных, стараясь вернуть на правильную тропу и всячески игнорировал законы и предписания, используя данный при рождение дар холода, замораживая преступников и отправляя прямиком в Ад к своему приятелю Рори.

Леонард никогда не был послушным ангелом, но даже он не ожидал, что нарушит главное правило и влюбится в демона. В Бартоломью Снарт влюбился сразу, даже облик демона не отогнал вспыхнувшие чувства. Леонард никогда не думал, что будет счастлив очернить собственные крылья ради демона, и его же полюбить.

**_\- И что дальше?_ **

**_\- Предлагаю найти себе квартирку на окраине Стар-Сити. Всю жизнь прожил там, так что даже после смерти хочу остаться. - Демон широко улыбается, прижимаясь к сильной груди своего падшего ангела. - Кстати, Лен, я тут в герои заделался. Искупить грехи, знаешь. Меня прозвали Флэшем._ **

**_\- Меня прозвали Капитаном Холодом и я ни разу не герой. Граблю банки, гроза банкоматов, все дела._ **

**_\- Мы однозначно разнесем этот город._ **


	5. Pacific Rim AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Роли:  
> Райли беккет – леонард снарт  
> Мако мори – барри аллен  
> Потеряный брат – мик рори  
> Маршал пентикост - джо уэст  
> Герман и ньютон – циско и кейтлин  
> Связист – харрисон уэлс

_**2013 год. После того, как в морских глубинах открылся портал из другого измерения, откуда стали появляться гигантские чудовища, получившие название «кайдзю», началась война, забравшая в течение многих лет миллионы жизней и израсходовавшая ресурсы человечества. Объединившись вместе, государства Земли создали проект, получивший кодовое название «Егерь». Для борьбы с монстрами люди создали огромных роботов, названных егерями, управляемых посредством нейронного интерфейса: разум пилота был напрямую подключён к боевым системам робота, благодаря чему огромная машина повторяла все движения, совершаемые человеком. На стадии испытаний стало ясно, что из-за огромных размеров роботов мозгу одного человека не под силу справиться с подобной нагрузкой, поэтому была разработана двухпилотная система, основанная на новой технологии егерей, названной «Дрифт». В «Дрифте» разум пилотов сливается воедино через воспоминания друг друга, что позволяет им разделить управление огромной машиной между собой — по одному полушарию на каждого.** _

Барри Аллену было четырнадцать, когда началось нашествие. Страшные новости пришли накануне запланированного отдыха, но власти Стар-Сити клятвенно заверяли, что монстр не появится, не сможет оказаться в городе в ближайшие полгода. Кайдзю заявился спустя три недели. В тот день было решено устроить пикник на природе. Отец Барри, Генри Аллен, накупил полную корзину с едой и взял отгул; мать Барри, очаровательная Нора Аллен, солнечно улыбаясь, собирала сынишку. Когда землю сотрясли первые шаги вырвавшегося кайдзю, пикник был в самом разгаре. Прихватить с собой никто из них ничего не успел, как и сбежать. Поднялась паника. Множество людей с оружием, танки, вертолеты – ничто не могло остановить неизвестное чудовище, вырвавшееся из глубин океана. Тысячи людей погибло, а еще миллионы были напуганы до смерти. 

_**\- Мама! Папа! Где вы?! – невысокий парнишка надрывно кричал, ежесекундно осматриваясь, пытаясь найти родных. – Мама! Папа! Кто-нибудь, отзовитесь! Пожалуйста!**_

Джо Уэст нашел четырнадцатилетнего мальчика на углу Пятой и Седьмой Авеню. Парень был в крови – левый бок распорол о стекло при падении – и напуган. Слезы стояли в зеленых глазах, делая их еще более мутными. Барри сидел на полу, привалившись спиной к бетонным осколкам стены, бывшей когда-то любимой кофейней Джо. Обняв руками колени и покачиваясь в разные стороны, Аллен кусал губы и невидящим взглядом сверлил пыльные камни перед собой. 

_**\- Отзовитесь, кто-нибудь, прошу вас… мама… папа…** _

_**\- Эй, привет. Меня зовут Джо, и я пришел помочь тебе. Как твоё имя?** _

_**\- Барри. Барри Аллен. Вы видели моих родителей? Генри и Нору Аллен. Вы их видели?** _

_**\- Барри, дыши, все хорошо. Я пилот егеря, вон того робота, идем со мной. Я помогу тебе найти родителей.** _

Через месяц, когда удалось разобрать завалы после атаки монстра, тело Норы Аллен было найдено в реке, а Генри Аллена посчитали безвести пропавшим. Джо взял Барри на свое попечение и именно в тот злополучный день Барри решил, что станет пилотом егеря и отомстит монстрам, которые отняли жизнь у его родителей. 

_***двенадцать лет спустя***_

Егерем третьего поколения с позывным «Бродяга» был доставлен в ангар пару дней и уже вызывал в Барри смешанные эмоции. Сейчас, когда война с чудовищами стала не такой опасной, а егери превратились в национальных героев, этот аналоговый экземпляр защитника человечества был одновременно и смешон, и опасен. Историю двух братьев каждый кадет знал наизусть. Барри писал диссертацию на происшествие пятилетней давности, в ходе которой старший брат Мик Рори, был сожран кайдзю третьей категории, младший, Леонард Снарт, в одиночку сумевший побороть монстра, а после довести «Бродягу» до берега, бесследно исчез. Аллен искренне восхищался этим человеком и скорбел на протяжение всего времени, что знает историю. Барри, по сути, вырос на рассказе об этих двоих и всю жизнь мечтал встретиться с Леонардом. 

_**\- Ты предпочитаешь погибнуть здесь, строя эту несчастную стену, или в бою, Снарт? Неужели прозвище Капитана Холода было дано тебе незаслуженно?**_

_**\- Я уже терял в связке брата, второго раза не переживу.** _

В жизни Леонард оказался совершенно не таким, каким его описывал Джо. Снарт полностью оправдывал прозвище Капитана Холода. С ним было невозможно поддержать зрительный контакт – Барри тонул в этих печальных и одновременно нахальных льдисто голубых глазах, - было невозможно разговаривать нормально и работать. Леонард был закрыт в себе после смерти Рори и раскрывать его было очень сложно, если не невозможно. У Барри ушло две недели. 

_**\- Флэш, верно? Самый быстрый кадет за всё время обучения, который смог попасть в пилоты спустя лишь год тренировок. И что же такой, как ты, забыл на егере?** _

_**\- Не стоит судить обо мне по первому взгляду, мистер Снарт. Пусть я не такой мускулистый, как вы, но это не значит, что в схватке я окажусь обузой.** _

_**\- Ты флиртуешь со мной, Scarlett?** _

Циско и Кейтлин, знаменитые ученые последней базы в Гонконге, поддерживали Барри все девять месяцев, которые он находился в корпусе егерей «С.Т.А.Р.Лабс», вследствие чего троица сдружилась. Айрис Уэст, сводная сестра Барри и дочь Джо, работала в той же лаборатории координатором и связистом. Барри даже был влюблен в неё некоторое время, но позже осознал, что любит девушку словно сестру. Доктор Уэллс, пилот егеря «Страйкер», на пару с Хартли Рэтэуэем, также были добры к молодому пилоту. Точнее Уэллс был добр, а Хартли просто ревновал своего дрифт-совместимого партнера к Аллену. Для Барри Харрисон был примером для подражания. 

_**\- Знаешь, Аллен, ты здесь явно лишний. Доктор Уэллс что-то нашел в тебе, но я, как ни посмотрю, не вижу ничего. Абсолютно. Ты пустое место, Барри. Только и можешь, что прятаться за юбкой Холода, который для пилота, со своей рухлядью «Бродягой» жалко выглядит.**_

_**\- На твоем месте, Хартли, я бы начал убегать, а не то Капитан Холод разобьет твое лицо своей “юбкой”.** _

_**\- Уже защищаешь его, Снарт? Проникся красивыми глазками или шлюшка-Барри хорошо сосет?** _

После потери Рори Леонард не решился пробовать еще раз. Долгих пару лет Снарт строил стену, которая оказалась пустой тратой времени. Лиза, качая головой, предлагала вернуться. Когда Джо нашел его, Лиза последовала за ним. Сейчас девушка помогает Циско и главенствует на черном рынке. Леонард и сам был бы не прочь поживиться там, но «Бродяга» и Барри не давали свернуть с пути. Аллен вообще был загадкой для Холода, загадкой, которую не смог разрешить и первый совместный дрифт. После провального слияния, в ходе которого Барри затерялся в собственном прошлом, а Снарт вспомнил Рори, ответ к загадке был практически найден. Барри был живым, был светлым, добрым. Он был таким, что невозможно его ненавидеть. Лен знает, он пытался. Но парень, смогший уложить его, Снарта, на лопатки, занимал слишком много места в жизни пилота. 

_**\- Боже, Лен, зачем ты повелся на провокацию Хартли? Он ведь просто ревнует Уэллса.**_

_**\- Знаешь, kid, ты слишком добр ко всем.  
\- Зато ты как-то не очень. Я тебя дополняю. Меня устраивает. ** _

_**\- Барри...** _

Когда Циско устроил дрифт с кайдзю, мирная жизнь закончилась. Ученый узнал, что люди для монстров лишь ненужный скот, букашки, а сами монстры лишь пастыри. За ними стоят чудовища страшнее, чудовища, которые вот-вот спустятся на Землю. Циско назвал их дезинсекторами. Лиза помогла достать мозг для нового дрифта. Кейтлин не оставила друга во-второй раз. 

_**\- Капитан Холод не такой холодный, каким его описывают. Неужели Барри смог подействовать на тебя своим шармом?**_

_**\- Неужели Хартли получил слишком сильно, раз теперь ко мне пришел ты, Уэллс?** _

_**\- Не пудри мозги парню.** _

_**\- Кто бы говорил.** _

_**\- Я серьезно, Холод. Ты можешь пожалеть.** _

_**\- Это ты пожалеешь, если протянешь свои загребущие лапы к Барри.** _

В следующей вылазке погибли два егеря, а Хартли сломал руку. Новейший егерь лишился пилота, Уэллс рвал и метал, люди были в смертельной опасности. Последняя миссия должна была расставить все по своим местам. 

_**Прижаться губами к пульсирующей жилке, с тихим рыком оставляя собственническую отметку; сжать руками упругие бедра, вжимая в себя с такой силой, будто стараясь слиться в едино. Леонард мокро целовал искусанные губы Барри, терзал его рот своим, сжимал и гладил все, до чего только мог достать, стараясь оставить как можно больше следов принадлежности. Барри не отставал, прижимал горячее тело Снарта к себе, цеплялся за волосы и сильные плечи, царапая спину и помечая в ответ. Худые бедра юноши сжимали талию мужчины, покачиваясь в общий такт, тела терлись друг о друга, пот стекал по вискам, а времени с каждой минутой оставалось все меньше. Если это первая близость станет последней, то Лен готов умереть. Барри был не согласен, потому что ему было мало одного раза. Барри слишком давно любит Лена, чтобы терять его. Пусть ради и спасения мира.**_

Когда всё заканчивается, Барри крепко обнимает Леонарда, стараясь вжаться в его продрогшее тело своим, стараясь согреть, пока вертолеты не найдут их, сидящих на спасательных капсулах посредине Тихого океана. Сегодня они победили, сегодня человечество в очередной раз отсрочило день своей казни. Барри готов совершить нечто подобное еще раз, но только если Лен будет рядом. Снарт считал абсолютно также.


	6. Prison Break AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Барри простой судмед, Майк его парень, они вместе уже два года, но в последний месяц Скофилд охладел. Барри переживает и хочет узнать причину, но Майкл наотрез отказывается раскалываться в том, что готовит побег для Линка. Повествование в момент последнего вечера перед ограблением банка Скофилдом

\- Майкл. Майкл. Майкл.

Барри уже битый час стучал в дверь и ожидал, пока Скофилд выйдет на белый свет. Сегодня была суббота, значит у них был полноценный выходной, провести который Барри хотел совершенно не так, стоя под дверью. Если уж быть совсем честным, Аллен хотел весь день быть бок о бок со своим парнем, гулять, есть сладкую вату и баловаться. Барри хотелось романтики, такой, какая была у них в первые дни знакомства, когда Скофилд, неловко улыбаясь, позвал молодого судмедэксперта на чашечку кофе в Старбакс. Те два года сейчас казались таким далекими, что Барри невольно проникся ностальгией.

\- Ну, Майкл, ты где?

Щелчок замка стал для Барри неожиданностью. Аккуратно потянув дверную ручку вниз, парень уже хотел зайти, как Майкл тотчас вырос на его пути и оттеснил, плотно прикрывая за собой дверь и не давая заглянуть. Лицо Скофилда оставалось таким же непроницаемым, как весь последний месяц, но на губах виднелась едва видная тень улыбки. Барри устало вздохнул под внимательным взглядом льдисто-голубых глаз мужчины, провел руками по напряженным плечам того и обнял, утыкаясь сухими губами куда-то в сильную шею. Тело Майкла напряглось всего на секунду, тут же расслабляясь, а после руки мужчины обвили талию Аллена и собственнически прижали к себе.

\- Я был занят, Барри. Работа, сам понимаешь. Прости, что в последнее время уделял тебе так мало времени.

Майкла Скофилда не зря называли гением, Барри всегда это знал. Поначалу такие вот штучки с угадыванием мыслей пугали и удивляли Аллена, но теперь, после двух лет отношений, стали почти привычными. Удивление и маленькая толика страха все еще оставались, но Барри тактично не обращал на это внимание. Сейчас парня интересовали лишь любимые руки с такими красивыми длинными пальцами, так недвусмысленно поглаживающие обнаженную полоску кожи на пояснице. У Барри всегда был фетиш на пару вещей, первой из которых стали тонкие кисти рук и пальцы. Музыкальные, ровные, с торчащими фалангами и шершавыми подушечками. У Майкла были именно такие руки, и первые полгода Барри не мог отделаться от мысли, как же правильно его худая ладонь смотрится в огромной его мужчины. Для Барри звать Скофилда “своим мужчиной” до сих пор немного непривычно и до жути правильно. Да что уж там скрывать, Аллена каждый раз гордость берет от того, что этот голубоглазый ледяной принц принадлежит ему, Барри Аллену, простому судмедэксперту. Судмедэксперту, с которого только что весьма изящно и аккуратно стянули свитер.

\- Майкл, - Барри томно зашептал, откидывая голову назад и подставляя шею под горячие поцелую инженера, - Майкл, ох, боже, да, именно тут… Майк, подожди. 

\- Что такое, Scarlett? – голубые глаза с интересом прошлись по покрасневшей коже шеи, на которой вот-вот да расцветут парочка засосов.

\- Я хотел сказать, что было бы неплохо прогуляться, – Младший закусил губу и улыбнулся, стараясь восстановить сбитое от ласк дыхание. – Если ты хочешь, конечно.

\- Барри, - Скофилд игриво протянул звук “р”, с удовольствием подмечая, как дернулся от этого сам Аллен в его руках, - сейчас я хочу только тебя.

Сжав упругую задницу, облаченную в темные джинсы – Барри надел совершенно не специально, о чем вы! – Майкл впился голодным поцелуем в тонкие розоватые губы судмедэксперта. В голове сейчас будто туман наплыл, но даже это не давало мужчине забыть о собственном плане для освобождения брата. Хотя руки Барри, невинно оглаживающие ширинку, заставляли мысли об этом уйти на второй план. Майкл утробно рыкнул, вжимая Аллена в стену, а после накрыл его рот своим. Эта ночь принадлежала только им.

* * *  
\- Нет, подожди, что? Как это ограбил банк? Вероника, ты ничего не путаешь? – Барри судорожно выдохнул, кусая побелевшие от волнения губы. – Майкл, мой Майкл, который и мухи не обидит, ограбил банк и угрожал людям, на секунду, оружием?

Вероника вздохнула, кивая, и повернулась в сторону молчавшей до этого Айрис. Уэст была прокурором, назначенным для Скофилда судом, но также она была и сводной сестрой Барри. Фелисити, пришедшая поддержать друга, приобняла Барри за плечи в знак поддержки.

\- Я не знаю, что там случилось, Бар, но Майкл идет под суд. Если дело не выгорит, то ему дадут не менее пяти лет. – Айрис отвела взгляд, вздыхая.

\- Я проверила записи камер, Барри. Он и правда это сделал, – Фелисити сжала плечо Аллена. – Прости.

В голове у Барри была каша. Он запутался и совершенно не понимал, что происходит. Только вчера они с Майклом были счастливы и готовились к свадьбе, а сегодня он ограбил банк и сидит в камере. 

\- Я буду его адвокатом, Барри. Мы вытащим его. А потом вытащим и Линка.

Вероника еще что-то говорила, но Барри будто потерял связь с пространством. Линкольн Барроуз, брат Майкла, как же он мог забыть. Картинка постепенно сошлась, оставляя внутри гадкое послевкусие. Майкл вчера не соскучился, как думал Барри и говорил сам Скофилд. Майкл прекрасно знал, что его ожидает завтра. Майкл прощался. Барри проглотил непрошенную истерику и выдохнул.

\- Мне нужно его увидеть. Сейчас же.

Барри Аллен так просто не оставит своего почти что мужа. Не на того напал, Скофилд.


	7. Два к одному

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Майкл/Барри/Леонард

Майкл — брат близнец Леонарда, которого Снарт попросил присмотреть за Барри во время путешествия с Рипом. Майкл в Стар-Сити уже добрые два месяца, Лена все нет, как и известий от него, а спидстеру невыносимо каждый раз видеть лицо любимого рядом и знать, что это не он. Скофилд не глуп, поэтому отправляет смс Леонарду о состоянии Барри. И какого же удивление последнего, когда на пороге дома оказываются оба мужчины с весь однозначными намерениями.

_**Тихий, вкрадчивый голос Майкла Скофилда сводил Барри с ума. В последнее время парня еще и трясло буквально от каждой минуты, проведенной вместе с ним и его чертовым голосом, лицом, глазами. О, особенно глазами. И лицом. Всем. Да они – Майкл и Леонард – были похожи как две капли воды. Чертовы близнецы, различные лишь незначительными деталями в виде приобретенных шрамов, манерами поведения и привычками. Майкл, например, привык анализировать все вокруг себя и подмечать каждую деталь. Его цепки взгляд замечал каждый болтик и гвоздь, каждую соринку и мошку, запутавшуюся в паутине в углу. Леонард анализировал совершенно иначе. Снарт анализировал поведение человека, просчитывал его дальнейшие ходы и осматривал помещение в первую очередь на нахождение потайных комнат, выхода и сейфа. Майкл искал мелочи, Леонард находил вещи покрупнее.** _

_**Во внешности так же были мелкие нестыковки: у Лена волосы более седые, подстрижены длиннее на целые полтора сантиметра, над правой бровью нет шрама, как у Майкла, и руки Снарта более мускулистые. Леонард носил свитера и темные штаны, Майкл предпочитал рубашки и джинсы; Леонард носил парку и стрелял из криопушки, а Майкл привык к легкой хлопковой куртке, иногда пиджаку, и поражал свои цели исключительно интеллектом. У Скофилда половина тела в тату, а у Леонарда имеется лишь крохотная снежинка на левой ступне. Братья были настолько похоже внешне, насколько и различны внутренне – это Барри уяснил еще в первый час общения с прибывшим.** _

_**Майкл отличался от Леонарда всем. И это завораживало Аллена, заставляло думать не особо прилично и, пожалуй, пугало. Встретить Майкла для Барри подобно смене характера для Снарта. Это как встать утром в совершенно в другом доме и совершенно другой семье, как встретить того самого седьмого человека, ходящего по всему свету, как две капли воды похожего на тебя. Майкл был мягок, улыбчив, понимал научные шутки Барри и Циско, тут же с легкостью шутив в ответ. Леонард предпочитал отмалчиваться, тихо хмыкать про себя и язвить, хотя прекрасно понимал смысл сказанного. И эти различия вызывали внутри спидстера неконтролируемую бурю. И это завораживало больше, чем Барри думал; это пугало намного сильнее, чем должно было.** _

_**Тело у Скофилда было идентично Снарту. Разве что у Майкла не было двух пальцев на ноге, тату слегка прикрывали полученные шрамы, на лопатке было красное выжженное пятно. Лабиринты на теле мужчины заставляли Барри хотеть телесного контакта. Спидстер буквально нуждался в прикосновениях к этому лабиринту, к карте и потайным ходам, выбитых Майклом ради сводного брата, помочь которому отказался сам Снарт в прошлый раз. Причину, правда, Майкл не раскрыл, но вот о том, что Линкольн похож на поджигателя Мика Рори, сообщил. Барри решил не вливаться в историю хотя бы потому, что в те мгновения исследовал дрожащими кончиками пальцев плечи и спину мужчины перед собой. Мужчину, так похожего на любимого человека. Барри старался гнать порочные мысли как можно дальше.** _

_**Майкл дураком не был, поэтому практически сразу уловил изменения в поведении парня брата. Барри Аллен был для Скофилда чем-то вроде открытой книги, на страницах которой каждый раз появляются все новые и новые строчки. Его было интересно читать, еще интереснее разговаривать и беседовать, было просто приятно находиться рядом. Барри был лучиком света в темном царстве порока и лжи, выстроенном вокруг братьев. Майкл прекрасно понимал Леонарда. И с каждым днем ловил себя на мысли, что Барри достаточно сексуален и молод. Особенно, мысленно подчеркнул про себя Скофилд, в обтягивающем костюме Флэша. Тяга брата к парню, моложе его почти на двадцать лет, была сразу же раскрыта.** _

_**Два месяца Майкл заменял Леонарда и помогал Флэшу. Два месяца Барри держался как мог, пересиливая себя и чуть ли не с криком отпрыгивая на добрые пару метров вбок от Скофилда, стараясь выглядеть как можно более презентабельно и не выдать собственного желания. Майкла поведение парня веселило, а небольшой бонус в качестве титула Капитана Холода на время отсутствия Леонарда в городе только развлекал. Лиза лишь закатывала глаза на выходки сводного брата и тихо смеялась, наблюдая за метаниями Барри. Для мисс Снарт ситуация была вполне проста и понятна, о чем она тут же и сообщила Скофилду. Взгляд, полученный при этом, был похож на коронный взгляд Капитана Холода на все сто процентов. Девушка смеялась в голос.** _

_**В один из вечеров Майкл решил написать брату смс. Леонард ситуацией удивлен не был и в шутку отправил Скофилду, что не будь они братьями, он бы создал гарем. Майкл в ответ фыркнул, но идею запомнил. Леонард же пообещал вернуться как можно скорее, предварительно уточнив дату и время отправки смс. В тот день в голове обоих близнецов появилась навязчивая мысль, осуществить которую можно было только при встрече. Расклад ситуации радовал: Барри хотел Майкла, но любил Леонарда; Скофилд хотел Барри, а сам Леонард считал, что было бы неплохо удовлетворить желания каждого.** _

В сочельник, перед самым Рождеством, праздновать которое в этом году Барри решил вместе с хандрой, упаковкой мороженного и сериалами. В тот день, собственно, Аллен никого не ждал: семейство Уэстов укатило на праздники в другой город, Циско и Кейтлин предпочли также покинуть город, прихватив с собой Харри, а Барри умудрился отказаться от всех предложений друзей. В доме остался лишь герой Стар-Сити. Майкл, кстати, тоже уехал куда-то. И вот это было самым печальным хотя бы потому, что Барри рассчитывал провести Рождество если не со Снартом, но с его братом. 

Ровно в семь вечера, на перевес с пачкой шоколадного мороженного, Барри развалился на диване. Пальцы лениво переключали каналы, настроение падало с каждой минутой, а любое морожено отчего-то потеряло все свои прелести. Барри устало вздохнул и хныкнул. Два месяца Леонарда нет рядом, и с каждым днем тоска становится все невыносимее. Шоколадное мороженое тут же было отставлено в сторону. Барри поднялся с дивана, желтой вспышкой метнулся в комнату на верху и уже через секунду вновь восседал на диване, лицом зарывшись в мех на такой знакомой парке. Запах Леонарда мгновенно вскружил спидстеру голову. 

— Я так скучаю, Лен? — шатен тихо выдохнул, сжимая куртку до побеления костяшек и закусил губу. Сзади что-то зашуршало, Барри вроде как слышал стук двери, а после знакомый голос, все еще хриплый с дороги и валившего на улице снега, проговорил:

— Могу развлечь тебя вместо него, Барри.

Аллен резко обернулся, машинально откладывая парку себе куда-то за спину, а потом с облегчением вздохнул. Манера Майкла появляться незаметно все еще напрягала бегуна, но сейчас компания была бы очень кстати. Барри расслабленно вздохнул, не замечая странного взгляда инженера напротив, а после жестом пригласил того присесть рядом, перекладывая парку на столик перед собой. Майкл тем временем прошел к дивану и сел рядом с Барри так, что его колено касалось коленки парня, а локоть едва прижимался к руке. Аллен смущенно потупился, наклоняя голову вперед и фыркнул.

— Ты же уехал из города.

— Дела неожиданно разрешились сами собой, — Скофилд улыбнулся, — но если я мешаю, могу уйти.

— Нет, нет, что ты, — поспешно, даже слишком, протараторил бегун. — Просто неожиданно как-то вышло. Эм… чем займемся?

— У нас есть около пятнадцати минут, — глаза Майкла блеснули, — можно насладиться тишиной или просто поговорить.

На что у них есть пятнадцать минут Барри уже не спрашивал, лишь завороженно уставился на Скофилда. Леонард никогда так не улыбался, но Барри готов был спорить на что угодно, что ради одной такой улыбки готов был отдать что угодно. Хотя, справедливости ради, стоит уточнить, что Леонард умел улыбаться одними глазами настолько выразительно, что и мимика не требовалась. Получить одну улыбку от Снарта было гораздо сложнее и приятнее, чем от Скофилда. Барри вновь смущенно потупился. Майкл, кажется, ненавязчиво прижался еще сильнее.

— Знаешь, Барри, я заметил между нами некую, — широкая ладонь инженера переместилась на коленку Аллена, — нервозность. 

— Тебе показалось, — брякнул в ответ парень, на что Скофилд продолжал улыбаться.

— И мне кажется, что нам стоит это исправить. Тринадцать минут.

Барри только открыл рот, собираясь задать вопрос о том, что они, собственно, ожидают, как руки близнеца дернули на себя. Целовался Майкл так же противоположно, как и делал все остальное. Губы Скофилда нежно скользили по рту Барри, язык мягко касался десен, но не проникал внутрь. Леонард целовался резко, стремительно, прикусывая до крови и тут же слизывая ее, вырывая стоны. Руки Майкла нежно легли на затылок, чуть надавливая и перебирая темные прядки; Леонард прижимал к себе, оставлял синяки и засосы, помечал. Майкл смотрел на Барри широко раскрытыми глазами с расширенными зрачками, в то время, как Леонард предпочитал закрывать глаза и отдаваться ощущениям. Различий было настолько много, что Барри задохнулся. Что он делает? Руки тут же оттолкнули инженера, пятна смущения покрыли шею и лицо.

— Прекрати. Я ведь…

— Действительно, брат, рано ты начал. Привет, Scarlett. Скучал?

Барри резко дернулся, словно его водой холодной окатили, а после вылупился на появившегося на пороге мужчину. Леонард Снарт собственной персоной стоял, оперившись на косяк двери и скрестив руки на груди, а на губах его играла ехидная усмешка.

— Трудно устоять, сам понимаешь, — Скофилд хмыкнул. — И да, рано пришел ты, я еще не успел морально подготовить его.

— Барри не ребенок, хотя активно пытается им казаться. Думаю, что подготовки ему не потребуется.

— Подготовки к чему? – Аллен непонимающе уставился на обоих.

Братья в ответ лишь переглянулись, усмехаясь совершенно идентично. Барри нервно сглотнул, понимая, что теперь деться никуда не выйдет. Да и не очень хочется.


End file.
